Merging Dimensions
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: Four of the Scouts get flashbacks of true love. The Scouts head into the DBZ dimension to find them and find themselves in a battle with the strongest evil yet. Better summary inside. R/R! Ch. 7 up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR THE SONG MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER! I WISH I DID!

Summary-Yay! My first attempt to post a SM/DBZ! Neways, Lita, Michelle, Trista, Hutaru, and Kakyuu get flashbacks of true love in the Moon Kingdom. The Scouts head into the DBZ dimension to find the four's true loves. They arrive at the time of the WMAT, and get more than they bargained for when they find new enemies waiting for them. With new powers courtesy of Serenity and Chiaotzu (?), the warriors head to save both dimensions from the strongest evil yet. 

How's Yamcha related to Darien? And what's Marron got to do with the Princess of the Sun?

Michelle's Flashback

__

Dear Diary,

It's me, Michelle. Galaxia has finally been defeated. Our princess, Serena, has finally mustered the strength to defeat her. It was a glorious moment for the Scouts. The greatest evil we've known has been vanquished.

So why am I unhappy?

Is it because I have not found true love? I look around at the aftermath, and it seems like everyone has someone to be with. Serena and Darien. Amy and Taiki. Raye and Chad. Mina and Yaten. Luna and Artemis. I even believe Amaura has a thing for Seiya, even though she covers it well, her sense of duty coming before love. And while I am happy for my friends and cousin, I want someone for me.

May God hear my prayers and send me my soulmate. 

-Michelle

Michelle closed her diary and stuck it under her pillow. Sighing, she turned off the lights and settled into the bottom bunk of the bunk bed she shared with Amaura.

Before her closed eyes, her REM cycle began working. A swirl of pink and white whirled in front of her before fading into solids. Michelle found herself sitting in a field of white flowers, on her home planet of Neptune. She was wearing an aqua gown, tight fitting with folded hips. She was picking flowers one by one, humming the tune to 'Once Upon A December'.

Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped around her, and a face came into view. It was a man with lavender hair and dark blue eyes. A furry, red-brown tail waved in the air behind him.

"Hello, Trunks," she whispered giddily, turning her face to kiss his.

J-chan here! So, you like? Sorry, Amaura/Michelle fans, but I don't like yuri couples unless they're under the subject of 'Humor'. Sorry about the short chapter. The next 4 chapters will be short, too, because they will only be flashbacks. The rest will be longer chapters.


	2. Lita's Flashback

Disclaimer-Read the first one

Summary-Read the first one

Note-To Dragou: I'm sorry, but I am a full Gohan/Videl fan. If Videl didn't exist, I would hitch him with Lita. I'm pairing Lita with Dende. Sorry. ^-^. But I'll make Lita somehow related to Gohan…read and see. Sorry that I'm not using your idea. PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME!! FLAMERS HURT!!!!!

Lita's Flashback

Across town, Lita was lying on her couch. She was staring at the TV, even though it wasn't on. It was one of those nights when you couldn't sleep.
    She didn't even realize it when her mind began to wander into a flashback.
She was standing on a platform high above the Earth. The white tiles seemed to stretch out endlessly before her. But far away, stood a figure, a swirl of green and white.
    Lita ran towards him, calling out his name. She couldn't hear exactly what she said, but she knew this person was of great importance to her.
Finally, she reached him. He was a tiny bit smaller than she was, and his skin was green. In the distance, another green figure stood. He nodded and mouthed, "Go get her, kid."
    The first green figure opened his arms. She fell onto him, kissing him passionately.
When the finally pulled apart, the green man said, "Princess Lita. Will you…marry me?"
    Lita began crying happily. "Yes! Of course I will, Dende!"
    Lita's eyes shot open as she jumped up from the couch. That dream…so real.
Almost as if it was a memory.
    
Well? What do you think? Chapter 3 will be up soon. REVIEW!!! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS!!! FLAME GENTLY!!!


	3. Hotaru's Flashback

Disclaimer-You sue me, the best you'll get is 5 bucks worth in pennies.

Summary-You know the drill

Hotaru's Flashback

Hotaru ran a comb through her short black hair. She was extremely tired. The fight against Galaxia had taken a toll on her fragile health. Thus, she needed her sleep.

"Good night, Papa!" the 8-year-old Melancholy Warrior called to Dr. Tomoe. 

"Night, my dark princess," Dr. Tomoe called back.

'If only he knew,' Hotaru thought a she climbed into bed. She blew out the scented candle she used to make her room smell pretty and turned off the light.

All was dark before her. She was in her princess outfit, a dark purple dress. Despite her get-up and her surroundings, she seemed to glow brightly.

Suddenly, standing before her was a man with lavender hair and dark blue eyes. As she watched, his image began to fizz out. (Think of a TV's vertical hold) With a small pop, the man was split into two. One was the same age, the other was her age.

The elder of the two disappeared into thin air. The younger, however stepped forward. He took her hands in his and raised them to eye level. "My older self," he said, "loves the Neptunian girl, but I, Prince Trunks, love you, Princess Hotaru of Saturn."

Trunks gently kissed Hotaru's cheek, before her premonition faded away and she slipped into the realm of dreams.

Well? What about this chapter? Good? Bad? REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! FLAMES MAKE ME HURT, SO FLAME GENTLY!!!!!!


	4. Kakyuu's Flashback

Disclaimer-Blahdy Blahdy Blahdy Blahdy Blah!

Summary-See disclaimer

Note-Just wanna say, Thank you, my reviewers! I've only got two. -_-:;;;;

Kakyuu's Flashback

The beautiful princess of the stars sighed at her window seat in the huge mansion she and the starlights called home. She was alone. Taiki was at the library with Amy and Yaten was on a date with Mina. Seiya was locked in his room, probably thinking of his mixed feelings about Amarah. (That's supposed to be 'Amaura', someone brought it to my attention that I spelled it wrong) And so, all was quiet.

"Why is it," Kakyuu thought, "that the Moon Princess has a lover, but the Star Princess does not?"

It just wasn't fair.

But somewhere, a person in power smiled down on her, and granted her a vision.

It, like Hotaru's was in a dark setting. Kakyuu was floating in the air, looking down on the ground. She was shining bright white.

Lying on the ground was a torn-up body of a young man. His hair was black and reached to his shoulders. His eyes were wide open in pain, and they were sapphire blue. His body was twisted and tossed like a discarded rag doll.

"17!" Kakyuu yelled. She floated above him and spread clasped her hands together.

A brilliant, shimmering white light shot into 17. His body began to unbend and straighten. Finally, he was in full shape and stood on the ground. He smiled up at her, and she smiled down at him.

Kakyuu returned to the real world with a smile on her face. 'Thank God,' she thought. 'My prayers have been answered.'

At the Gates Of Time, Trista smiled on the Star Princess. Suddenly, the Gates swung open, and a lone figure stepped in.

Who is this lone figure? Why is Trista smiling? Must I always ask stupid questions? Probably not. 'Neways, read my next chapter and find out!

REVIEW!!!!!


	5. A Secret To Be Revealed

Disclaimer-I DON'T OWN!

Summary-I'd worry if you needed this…

A Secret To Be Revealed

"Hello, Piccolo," Trista said, turning to face the green man. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush slightly. "Did you distribute the flashbacks to Mirai, Dende, Trunks, and 17?"

"Yes," Piccolo answered. "Did you do the same to Michelle, Lita, Hotaru, and Kakyuu?"

"Yes," Trista answered.

Piccolo looked a little embarrassed. "So, um…" he began. "How's it doing?" He pressed a finger against Trista's stomach.

Trista blushed and giggled a little. "_It_ has become _she_," Trista replied. "I had the ultrasound today. I was thinking that we name her Sharon."

"It's a pretty name," Piccolo confessed, sort of embarrassed. (So he's a little OOC…so sue me!) "Did you figure out when she's due?"

"Five months," Trista answered, smiling happily. "Can you stay tonight?:

"Yes. I conned Mr. Popo into helping Dende watch Earth tonight instead of me."

"Good," Trista said. She yawned, stretching out her arms into the air. "This Gate Keeper has had enough for one day." She got into her bed and holed up on one side.

Piccolo followed her and laid on the other side as both of them got the restful sleep they deserved.

Well, how about this one? I'll try to make the chapters longer, but no promises. Please remember to REVIEW, and flame GENTLY!


	6. Scouts' Decision

Disclaimer-Blah 

Summary-Blah

Scout's Decision

It was the next day in Juuban. A beautiful Saturday greeted the Scouts. So of course, they couldn't resist some ice cream…

"Lemmee see…" Serena drawled. "I want a 3-scoop chocolate-vanilla-choco mint chip-rock road-strawberry-cookies and cream-tera misu-and lemon swirl!"

"That'll be $89.50," the clerk, Anne, said.

"Um, how about a double-scoop chocolate," Raye cut in, giving Serena the evil eye.

"Sure," Anne said, scooping some chocolate into a cone and handing it to Serena.

"Raye!" Serena wailed.

"We don't have that kind of money, Meatball Head!" Raye shouted.

"You're so rotten to me!" Serena wailed miserably.

"Hey, if Raye was rotten, she wouldn't be paying for us," Amy said sensibly, licking her single-scoop vanilla cone.

Raye handed over the money, a total of $15.75, and the group walked away down the street.

"You know, I had the weirdest dream last night," Lita said after getting a mouthful of her cookies and cream cone. "I was on a platform…" she proceeded to give them the details of her dream.

"I had a strange dream too," Kakyuu said, and gave them the details of her dream inbetween licks of her tera misu.

Hotaru and Michelle also gave them the details of their dreams.

"Trista?" Amarah said, looking at the Keeper of Time. "Do you know anything about this?"

Trista was silent, licking her vanilla ice cream. Then, she spoke. "Yes."

"Tell us all about it," Serena said, accidently knocking the second scoop of her ice cream to the sidewalk. For once, she was too engrossed into in hearing what Trista had to say to notice her fallen ice cream.

"You know in the time of the Moon Kingdom?" Trista asked.

"What about it?" Yaten asked.

"Well, we're not the only survivors."

"We're what?" Mina exclaimed.

"No. This is the SM dimension. The rest of the survivors are in the DBZ dimension."

The Scouts hung onto her every word as she told the tale. "They are incredibly strong, just like us. However, they do not need to transform to use their strength. And most of them are not from our same planets. Many of them are from the planet Vegetasei. And two of them are from planet Namek. Um…" Trista trailed off.

"'Um' what?" Amarah demanded.

"Well, it's kinda complicated," Trista said, trying to find the words.

"Trista, how do you know about this?" Michelle asked, trying to avert the conversation from embarrassing Trista.

"Well, as Guardian of Time, I am also Guardian of the Universe. I pop into other worlds to check on them. And while I was there, I felt a familiar energy. I went back in time to speak to Serena's parents. They informed me that the energies were, indeed, from the Moon Kingdom, but a wormhole in the time-space continuum had caused them to split into two different dimensions: DBZ, and M. They also informed me that Lita's, Michelle's, Hotaru's, Kakyuu's, and my own true loves were there."

Trista was blushing. "I went in to find my own. I was not powerful to bring yours over, but I could find mine. He is one of those from planet Namek, named Piccolo. It turns out that he had the Moon Kingdom memories like me. And, um, _this_ happened." She put both her hands on her slightly raised stomach.

"Oh my God!" Lita yelled.

"What?" Serena asked, clueless.

"What are you, braindead?" Yaten yelled at Serena. "Trista's pregnant!"

A whole whoop went up in the group. Michelle hugged Trista, and so did Hotaru. Everyone applauded, and then started asking questions. "Is it boy or girl? When's it due? What'll you name it?"

"It's a girl, and we're going to name it Sharon," Trista answered. "She's due in five months."

"Trista?" Mina asked when they had settled down. "Are we going to this…DBZ dimension, as you call it? To find these people?"

"That is the decision," Trista said. "All in favor?"

"Aye!" they all said.

"All opposed?"

Crickets started chirping.

"Then it's set," Trista said. "We go to the DBZ dimension in two days."

Well? You like? Tell me! REVIEW!!!!! ^-^


	7. Gather For The Tournament

Disclaimer-If you think I own this, I won't even give you a dignified answer. My disclaimer is on Ch. 1. Read that.

Note-In this story, Bulma is pregnant with Bra. Gohan and Videl are already hooked-up, but no Pan yet. Soon, though. BTW, Tien and the other Z-Fighters are _all_ there. Also, as in all my stories, Marron is a fighter and one month younger than Goten. And…I say this with great pleasure…Gohan is NOT entering as Saiyaman. Thank God.

Gather For The Tournament

"I've ridden galactic slugs faster than this vehicle!"

"Oh, shut up," Bulma scolded her husband. "We're going as fast as we can. It would be easier if _everyone_ wasn't inside. Why couldn't you guys have gotten your own rides?"

"It wouldn't be fair if one of us got here first and got to see Goku before the others," Krillin said sensibly. "Remember?"

"Yeah," Bulma said absentmindedly.

"Do you think Goku will like me?" Marron asked, looking up at her father.

"Goku likes everyone," 18 said for Krillin. "'Hate' isn't in his vocabulary." She put her hand on Marron's head and gently ruffled the girl's hair. "So stop worrying, okay, little one?"

"Okay!" said amiable little Marron. She turned to face Goten. "Aren't you happy, Goten? You've never seen your dad, have you?"

"Yeah!" Goten chirped.

"Oh, Goten, you're going to love him," Chichi said fondly, remembering her Goku.

"Listen," Gohan spoke up. "I think we should all agree _not_ to go Super Saiyan in the matches."

"WHAT?!" Vegeta turned sideways to give Gohan that trademark glare of his. "Why not?"

"Actually, that's a good idea," Bulma piped in. "If the reporters see you go Super, they'll probably remember you from Cell Games. They'd get your names off the registration forms, and…ugh!" Bulma yelped a little. "TV crews all over our yards! They'd film me giving birth!" She rubbed her stomach, which was slightly protruding against her clothes.

"Humph," Vegeta snarled. "Fine. No Super Saiyan transformations."

"Aw!" Trunks whined. 

"Quiet, boy!" Bulma snapped, reaching back with one arm and thumping him on the back of the head. 

"Brain Duster!" Trunks yelped, holding his head.

"Perfect aim every time," Bulma said, smiling proudly.

"Look!" Chichi shouted, leaning forward in her seat to point at the window. "There it is! The island!"

"Really?" Gohan stood up and looked. 

"Why so eager, Gohan?" Krillin chided. "You want to see your girlfriend?"

Gohan blushed. "Krillin…" he warned.

"You and your shyness," Krillin chided laughingly. 

"Yeah, like you never acted like a total moron around 18," Yamcha teased from the seat behind Krillin. 

"Hey, you were a TOTAL goof when you were still with Bulma!" Krillin shot back.

Krillin and Yamcha soon got into an argument.

"Humans," 17 muttered from the back. 18 had insisted that 17 come with them, after all, 17 had been rivals with Goku as well as Vegeta and Piccolo.

"What did you say, 17?" 18 asked, looking back to face her twin.

But his thoughts were elsewhere. He was thinking to last night and that strange dream. In his dream, all that he felt was pain and death. That is, until that princess-angel had come and shone a light on him, curing his pain and lifting him to her. He felt connected to this woman somehow. As if he knew her…

Under the disguise of glaring at 17, Mirai Trunks also sat in thought. Mirai Trunks had returned to the past with the death of his mother, the last Z-Team member besides himself. But his thoughts now weren't on his loss. They were on that dream of his. That aqua-haired girl. She had to be a princess; there was no way someone as regal and beautiful as that could be anything but. 

The only one who had a dream but thought nothing about it was Trunks. To the 8-year-old, the dark-haired girl in his dream was merely a dream. Though he could swear he'd recognized that girl from somewhere…

And Piccolo just stared out the window, thinking of Trista and Sharon. (A/N: Don't complain that Piccolo is asexual)

"I had this really weird dream last night," Lita said to Videl.

Videl listened as her oldest friend told her of the dream. Lita and Videl had been best friends since Kindergarten, and they had just allowed Erasa into their clique when Lita had to move. They'd kept close in touch over the few years, despite the dimension barriers, and this was the first time they'd seen each other in a few years. Videl had offered to give Lita, Erasa, and all the scouts a ride in her father's plane. "…And it wasn't a dream, either. It was a flashback."

"To the Moon Kingdom?" Videl asked. Videl and Erasa were Lita's trusted confidantes. They knew everything about the Moon Kingdom and Sailor Jupiter, and they had kept it a total secret.

"Yes," Lita said, nodding.

"Did the others get them?" Erasa asked, her head popping over the seat in front of them.

"Only Michelle, Hotaru, Kakyuu, and me," Lita said.

"Then that would make…" Videl ticked off the numbers on her fingers…"everyone except Seiya and Amaura with lovers."

Erasa, Lita, and Videl exchanged a three-way glance and giggled.

"Ooh, Seiya and Amaura! Ain't that the match made in Hell!" Erasa giggled.

"Seriously!" Lita exclaimed. "Amaura _hates_ Seiya! But wouldn't it be funny if they got together?"

"Amaura'd be like 'Seiya, I hate you, now kiss me you 6@$t@rd'," Videl laughed.

"Kinda like you and _Gohan_." Lita poked Videl in the ribs.

"Shut up. Shut up."

"Is gossip going on without me?" Mina suddenly appeared next to Videl. "It'll be hard to top Trista getting pregnant, but tell me."

"TRISTA IS _PREGNANT_???!!!" Erasa yelled.

"Didn't Lita tell you?" Mina laughed. "Well, if she did, you wouldn't be so surprised, now, would you? Well, Trista is having a little girl in five months named Sharon."

"Who's the dad?" Erasa asked.

"Some guy named Piccolo."

Videl's eyes practically popped out of her head. "WHAT??!! Piccolo was Gohan's martial arts teacher!"

"Can you say, soap opera?" Lita said, laughing. "Puts Passions to shame!"

"Guys, I see the island!" Serena piped up. "Right there!"

The island was looming straight ahead.

OK, I'm gonna stop right here before I lose interest in the story again.

REVIEW!!


End file.
